Y'Valon
The Devouring City Geography The Devouring City Overview Rouhm - the city of secrets, the silken city the Provos of Rouhm - grand spy master and lord reagent of Rouhm eating etiquette in Rouhm soup is a main focal point in dining, each soup meant to be an expression rather than a meal. it is drunk from a small bowl rather than spooned and is served from a large ornate in front of the the guests so they can enjoy the aroma and sight as well as the texture and flavour meat is eaten in small pre prepared chunks, eaten by skewering with small wooden forks and chewed thoroughly before eating another piece the palace of tears - the heavily fortified sanctum of one of the daemon lords blightwater - the torturous waterway filled with cast offs the damned Sauz - beast of the sky Ehemot - beast of the land Liothan - beast of the sea The Spire The Court of Pleasures - a rare oddity within the city, it is a completely neutral territory made up of several smaller holdings each consumed by the court over the course of its lifetime. the court itself is a sprawling red light district internally controlled and operated by its members under the guidance of the red queen The Veil Harbours - the major port area of the devouring city, it is a massive interconnected series of small harbours and check points which all lead into the base of the spire and up into a cavernous section of daemon enfused link gates coverted into hellish portals used for pirate raids against the material universe. The Blood Foundry - comprised of several greater daemons, each gifted by the gods of the maelstrom for their failures or inadequacies, the foundry is at its heart a bound series of daemons who stand bound and tortured, their blood flowing like putrid sludge into the foundry works themselves, which convert the foul substances into useable materials and equipment. Lord Garzag - The Hedonist Lord Khornack - The Bone Collector Lord Izratul - The Master of Games Lady Maisratan - The Many Faced Granny Rags - The Outsider - The Upper/Inner Y'Valon The Spire - A hybrid conglomerate of salvaged ancient vessels left over from the war in heaven, they have been merged and molded into a single massive ship which acts as the central block and the centre of power within the devouring city. ''The Light District The Silent Sisters/Stars The Starforge (The Iron King) - The Aviary The Cloud District The Estates The Sky District The Sky Gardens (The Lord of Pleasure) - Sight (The Colour Gardens) - Sound (The Singing Reefs) - Taste (The Banquet Halls) - Touch (The Silk Palaces) - Smell (The Blind Colonnades) - Rest (The Silent Seas) - Violence (The Verdant Fields) - Wealth (The Great Vaults) - Pride (The Endless Mists) The Y'Valon Proper The Blood District The Grand Bazaar (The Queen of Skulls) - The Arena of Blood - The Red Keep -- The Red Markets -- The Slave Pits - The Farm The Bone District The Commons The Bile DIstrict The Tributary (The Lord of Flies) The Satelite Districts - The Wild Districts - The Gate Worlds - The Slave Worlds - The Hell Worlds The Lower/Outer Y'Valon 'The Red District' The Undercity (The Lady of Masks) -The Low Bazaar The White DIstrict - The Dregs The Black DIstrict'' The Black Foundry (The Flayed King) The Falls The Burning Sea History Life Within The Devouring City Locations